My Hero: DxD
by PerezLycan
Summary: Angels, demons, ghouls, myths, and humans all live together. Humans were the weakest race of all the living creatures so God gave them the ability of quirks. Heroes arose from times of crisis to stand in the arena. Izuku Midoriya was born quirkless, instead he has been bestowed with the affinity of a dragon and the legendary boosted gear. Explosion! DekuXharem! Enjoy and pls review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so I'm writing this story for fun, I hope you enjoy it. It is going to borrow a lot of elements from DXD and parody some other fandoms. Take it with a grain of salt and have fun! And any suggestions are appreciated.**

1

Inheritance

* * *

"Titties..." Mineta mumbled. He was laying on the grass with two of his friends.

"I want to be a hero..." Izuku mumbled beside him.

"Revelry in the dark..." Tokoyami added to the conversation.

"Ah, this is pointless!" Mineta instantly sat up, ruffling his hair with both hands. "Why did we enroll into U.A., none of these girls acknowledge us! We were promised a land of beautiful women with huge breast!"

"I enrolled to be a hero." Izuku denied. "But I can't without a quirk. I'm stuck in general studies."

"I must learn to suppress dark shadow. I can't speak of his sinful deeds. The shameful up skirt attempts, plague me."

Here, the three of them lay. They lived in a supernatural world. Angels, demons, ghouls, myths, and humans all live together. Humans were the weakest race of all the living creatures so God bestowed them with the ability of quirks. Heroes arose from times of crisis to stand in the arena. Every human is born with a quirk... Which is why everyone is perplexed that our main character doesn't have one. Izuku is quirkless yet desires to be a hero. "Like All-Might!" But here he was. Killing time with a perverted friend and another friend with a perverted quirk.

Izuku sighed at his hopeless situation. He laid back on the grass. A light glared on his eyes. He groaned covering it with his hand and sitting back up. He followed the direction of the shine up to a window. Izuku's eyes remained fixated on the girl staring back down at him from the window in the building.

'Her hair was dark as a raven in the midst of a full moon and all I could think was how beautiful she would look under the glow of the pale moonlight...'

She walked away from the window back into the room.

"Who was that?"

Mineta heard Izuku's vocalized thought and followed his eyes. "Oh that building belongs to one of the fallen angles dormitories, more specifically, that room belongs to none other than Yaoyorozu Momo! I see Midoriya, you're a man with nice taste." Drooling over the damsels in the building.

A pair of girls walked by, Mina Ashido and Toru Hagakure, disgusted with their conversation, giving them dirty looks and whispering about the perverts and how they should be expelled.

"Wh-What, no! I'm not like you or dark shadow!" Izuku defended himself.

"Neither am I," Tokoyami added. Dark shadow emerged. "I'm the embodiment of your deepest desires!" Tokoyami scolded back at his other half. "Shut up, I am more disciplined than to stoop so low as to perform such deeds!"

The girls squealed in fear, covering their skirts and running away. "Gyaaah! It's the hentai shadow!"

Tokoyami fell on his knees with shame. "Curse you dark shadow..." Hitting the grass

"I genuinely feel bad for him..." Midoriya sweatdropped.

* * *

Momo Yaoyorozu was the school idol. She swept her elegant hair over her shoulder, walking back into her dorm. "Who was that? The plain looking one with green hair."

A girl with purple cat ears perked up, twitching an ear adorably. She glared out the window. "Him?" With some distaste. "Izuku Midoriya, he's a second year in general studies with me. Why bother with a quirkless human?" She turned her gaze back to the school idol.

"Quirkless you say?" Momo took off her blouse and skirt. "That's impossible. No human can be born that way, you know that, Jirou." She giggled.

The Neko, Kyouka Jirou, tilted her whisker face. "That's true but Midoriya is considered an abnormality, best just to forget about him." Kyouka handed Yaoyorozu a towel and bowed.

"I wonder..." As she stepped inside the bath.

* * *

School was over. Izuku was walking home.

"Hey Deku!" A cheerful vampire ran along his side.

"Oh Uraraka, hello, did you get enough blood to come out during the daylight?"

She nodded. "Sure did! I can't believe people actually enjoy having their blood sucked. They even pay me to do it!" With proud accomplishment in her eyes.

Izuku did his best to not cringe. 'The problem is that Uraraka works as a nurse... of course, any pervert would love to have a vampire nurse take blood in such an intimate way, I'm ashamed of our hospital's ethics... She's such a cheerful airhead, how is she a vampire?!' They had known each other since his childhood. He grew up having her as a neighbor. She was the only one who treated him fair even though he was quirkless. They had a normal acquaintance relationship through most of his life until he became a high school student and hit puberty. He started to notice how Uraraka filled out her nurse's outfit, like an hourglass. She wasn't a U.A. student but was one of the few who encouraged Deku to be a hero. "Um, Uraraka, remind me again, how old are you?"

She stared up, taping her finger to her fang. "I don't keep track anymore... but I'm still not in my two-hundreds! I guess you could say in vampire life-span terms I'm still a teen, kind of like you Deku! That means we can date!" She began to giggle, hitting his back, "I still remember when your mom would ask me to babysit you. You were so adorable when we played heroes and villains."

His face blew up with embarrassed steam. "Pl-Please don't remind me..." 'Why did I have to grow up with a vampire neighbor? She has never aged a day in my life!' He hated to admit it but as a kid, he did have a small childish crush on her, yet as he grew older she remained the same loveable airhead. His childish crush grew into a more grounded affection, yet he never acted on it. 'She probably still sees me as a kid...' He sighed at his regular hopeless life in a supernatural world.

"Where are the heroes?!" A citizen cried, it caused both Izuku and Uraraka to turn their attention to the crisis.

His eyes widened. In the middle of the alley, a monstrous slime had imprisoned her. "Y-Yaoyorozu..!"

She was struggling to escape, but the more she struggled the deeper she was entangled into the monster. She shook for freedom, causing her breast to jiggle. "It's dissolving her clothes! This is horrible!" Uraraka glanced around for any help. "It's probably a slime familiar out of control! We can't let it run loose!"

He gritted his teeth, without hesitation he ran forward, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Deku, wait!" Uraraka reached out but was too late to stop him.

Momo was squirmish under the monsters vile grip. She could feel it's lust growing the more her uniform dissolved. Her skirt was barely covering her thighs, and her bra was her last line of protection for her breast. The slime kept her mouth shut. She made eye contact with the only person coming to help her. Izuku's determination grew seeing the despair in her.

It reverberated in his chest. A powerful sensation erupted inside of him.

 **Boost!**

He took a step, but it turned into a powerful lunge. "Ara?! How did I-" He didn't have time to think, his enemy had noticed him and launched sprouts of sludge. Izuku took off his backpack and flung it forward as a defensive strategy. His books and bag dissolved but he was safe. 'I'm right there! I can save her!'

With all his might, he thrusted his hand forward, reaching for her.

 **Explosion!**

A powerful energy burst out of his right hand. It blasted throughout the alley, shattering windows. Uraraka and the civilians averted their eyes from the strong light and whirlwind dust. It cleared and they all stared at the aftermath.

The slime familiar was completely disintegrated. The debris was clearing. Uraraka squinted, seeing two shadows. Jirou, the Neko, shoved past Uraraka.

"Momo!" She ran to the two with an oversized coat. "Get away from her, Midoriya!" She seethed with steamy red cheeks.

"Huh? Jirou?" Izuku glanced around still unsure of what happened. He tried to move his hands. Squish, squish. "Eh," Trying to comprehend. "Eeeeh?!" He had caught Yaoyorozu, and she was safe, 'but why like this!' She was leaning back on him, his arms were around her, his hand was firmly squeezing a soft mound. "S-Sorry!" He fixed the situation before the smog cleared.

Jirou hissed at him, helping Momo cover herself. "This was all your fault!"

Izuku blinked. "My fault?"

Momo straightened up, covering her body with the coat. "Don't mind her, she is just protective. Thank you... Izuku Midoriya." Her voice was quiet and alluring.

He was purely focused on the entrancing angelic onyx eyes staring back at him. "You're welcome, Yaoyorozu..." He mumbled back, as they left him in the middle of the alley.

Uraraka shook his shoulder. "Deku, Deku! That's was amazing! I knew you had a quirk!" She cheered.

"N-No, I'm still not quite sure what happened." Glancing around at the destruction. 'Did I really do this?'

Uraraka titled her head, her adorable fangs peeked out in thought. "But look at your hand."

Izuku glanced down at his right hand. "What the..?" Embedded on his fist was a green orb. "I... I have a quirk!"

* * *

He busted into his apartment. "Mom, Mom! I have a quirk!" He was excited to show her.

"I-Izuku, dear? What are you talking about?" She was in the living room watching TV.

"Look! It's kind of draining after I use it but I overflow with power while I activate it." He lifted his right hand and clenched it, he closed his eyes and focused.

Her eyes grew seeing the emerald orb over his fist.

 **Boost!**

Her mouth opened.

"See, Mom, I can be a hero!"

Her eyes were shadowed by her hair. "Izuku... that's not a quirk."

Blink, blink. "What? M-Mom what are you talking about, of course, it is, I knew I couldn't be the only human without one."

She shook her head. "You can't be born with a quirk because you're not fully human, only half human... Remember when I told you, your father can breathe fire, that wasn't his quirk, because he doesn't have one... You inherited your father's affinity. That orb is proof."

"My father's affinity... Mom?" Staring between her and the orb.

"You inherited the ability of the boosted gear. The power of the Welsh dragon."

Blink... Blink... 'Wait, if that's true that means...-'

"YOU FUCKED A DRAGON?!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave a review. This story is going to be mostly lighthearted and lewd fun, compared to my other works. Deku is going to be the harem ki- I mean harem hero! Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Antics and trust

* * *

He stared at the front of the class with a zoned out expression. Last night he checked the wiki page for any info on the boosted dragon. He had blocked out the enlightened conversation he had with his mom. He had to... 'I'm the product of interspecies intercourse... I'm an abominati-'

"Midoriya! You think you're all high and mighty just because you finally have a quirk?!" Mineta jumped on his desk and shook Izuku by his collar. "How dare you! I should have known you would be my rival!"

"Eh? Mineta!" Shoving his hands off.

"Midoriya, I thought you were more noble." Tokoyami walked beside his desk and put his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Huh? Tokoyami, you too? What's going on?" Izuku's eyes switched between the two.

"Don't act so ignorant, Midoriya!" Mineta went for the throat which was easily swatted away.

Mina and Toru whined next to the trio. "Midoriya! You were supposed to be the beacon of light for them!" The pink haired teen had her fists to her chest in deflated hopes.

Toru sighed. "But instead you were dragged into the abyss by them, how could you Midoriya?! Baka-Deku!"

Izuku blinked. "Seriously, what are you guys talking about?" He couldn't follow the conversation between his small circle of friends.

Mina and Toru crossed their arms. "You groped Yaoyorozu!" They pointed at him in unison.

"Wh-What?! I would never-..." A memory crept back into his thoughts. "Wait, I did, yesterday." Glancing up at the ceiling, causally recalling it. "She was all slimed up so it was kind of slippery and squishy. I guess it's hard to recall because of how drained I began to feel after activating the boos-, I mean my quirk. Hehehe." He ruffled his hair. 'Mom said not to say anything because of the circumstances... Oh God, the fucking circumstances don't make sense! How did they even? No, just don't think about it...'

Mina and Toru fell sideways. "Slimed up?!" "Squishy?!"

They fixed themselves and yelled back. "Have you no shame?! This is the school idol we're talking about!" They tried to berate him.

Mineta began to growl. Tokoyami dropped his head. Dark shadow came out and gave Midoriya a thumbs up.

"I don't need praise from you!" Izuku pointed at it in defense. "I only did what I could to save her!"

Toru agreed, pointing at it too. "That's right at least Midoriya has an excuse! Get rid of the hentai shadow before we kick you out of the classroom again." Flailing her invisible arms.

"I, at least, deserve capital letters in my name." Dark shadow bargained. Tokoyami nodded his head. "He has a point."

Mina pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, aiming it at dark shadow, forcing him back from his subtle attempts. "A perv only deserves death, tokoyami..." Emphasizing the lower case t.

"My name too?" Tokoyami fell in shame again, punching the floor.

"They burned him using the actual story text..." Midoriya sweatdropped again like yesterday.

Jirou was staring at the reflection in the window, it was a reflection of Izuku and his group of friends in front of her having fun before class. She scoffed at the playful banter. 'What does lady Momo see in that idiot?'

"You lucky bastard!" Mineta tackled Midoriya, and they fell back, off the chair.

"Mineta, you're overreacting over some tit-" His sentence was interrupted by the glare above him. He was staring at the person who sat behind him in class.

"Overreacting over what, Midoriya?" Jirou had a throbbing vein over her forehead.

Izuku grew an uneasy smile. "Hey Jirou, how's Yaoyorozu?"

Jirou bit back her insult. "She's fine, she actually wants to talk to you later about what happened yesterday."

His eyes shifted to curiosity. "Really?"

Her whisker twitched, annoyed at his relaxed demeanor. "Yes really! Why are you still on the floor? Get up already, Baka-Deku!" She froze, realizing that she copied that stupid nickname they had for him. She scowled at her own tinted cheeks.

"Because Mineta won't let me up... Huh, he's not here?" Izuku scanned the floor area. Not bothered by her rude attitude.

"Midoriya." He and dark shadow whispered with greedy glee.

"Eh?" Izuku gawked at the sight. Mineta and dark shadow were sneaking in between the girls' desk, stealing peeks of their skirts. "Nope, not even gonna get involved this time." He dropped his head back on the floor. "Ara?" Forgetting who he was under. "Hello, Kitty?" 'Aren't those Jirou's firm thighs? So those must be her panties... Her panties?!' His eyes grew seeing her foot above him. "W-Wait a minute, Jirou! It was an accident!"

Jirou stomped her foot on his face and proceeded to shut her thighs. "What do you mean, 'this time'? You're the worst, Midoriya!"

And so the pervert trio were left in the hallway holding buckets of water as punishment.

For the rest of class, she stared at the window with scarlet cheeks. Nobody heard her mumble, "I'm not wearing them because I'm a neko. I just think they're cute, Idiot."

* * *

"Sorry about earlier, haha." Izuku followed behind her with an unsure smile.

"It's better if you just don't mention it." She kept her head forward, in front of him, so he couldn't see her expression. "Still, don't think I'm gonna forgive and forget so easily..."

He was staring at the ground guessing how her face must have been right now. "That makes sense. It's only fair after all." He cleared his throat. "So where are we headed? The fallen angles dormitories are the other way."

"Don't worry, we're already here." She stopped walking, standing in front of an abandoned shed. They were behind the school.

"Huh?" His eyes widened. 'Jirou must be planning on revenge!' He scratched his cheek. "Hey, um, Jirou, I think I sh-should be going." About to take a few steps away.

She shrugged, opening the door with a key. "Don't be rude, she's waiting for you inside." She gestured with her hand, holding the door open for him.

"Yaoyorozu is?" He decided to test his luck and entered the old dusty looking shack. "Sorry to intrude!" Izuku greeted.

It was a cozy dim lit atmosphere. Two ragged couches were opposite each other, a coffee table, and a large desk at the end of the room. "Hello Midoriya." Momo was sitting behind the desk, she waved with her hand for him to take a seat.

"Hey, Deku!" She waved with her hand.

"Uraraka? Wh-Why are you here?" As he took a seat on the couch across from her. Jirou closed the shed and stood beside Momo.

"We'll get to that Midoriya, it's all connected to yesterday." Yaoyorozu got his attention. "That power you had was quite amazing, wasn't it?"

Izuku smirked bashfully. "Th-Thanks, I still can't believe my quirk took so long to manifest." Scratching his cheek.

"Quirk? Sorry Midoriya, if it was a quirk, it would have come to light during your childhood. No, what you used was a legendary power, the power of the boosted dragon."

Izuku's eyes grew jaded. 'H-How did she know?' Izuku reaffirmed his eyes and clenched his fist shut. "Your right, it was. If you know that, what do you want?"

Momo smirked, she stared at a small window towards the sky, a small raven flapped by. "I knew it was impossible for a human to be born quirkless. I felt an extraordinary amount of potential emitting from you. Yesterday, with the help of Uraraka, I conducted an experiment to help awaken whatever it was dormant inside of you. I knew my calculations were correct."

"Eh? I was just an experiment?" Izuku sighed a little disappointed. 'So if she planned that, she was never in any real danger, that's a relief.'

"Sorry Deku, Yaoyorozu asked me to lead you to that alley. I had to cast Allure on you." Uraraka apologized with slight guilt in her eyes. "Oh, I know Yaoyorozu, because our families have always been close and I would babysit her in the underworld." Nobody noticed Momo slightly blush at the fact.

'I can't be mad at that face. Oh God her fang is doing that thing were she scratches her bottom lip with it. Uraraka is the purest vampire!' "Oh no Uraraka don't say sorry." He held his right fist up to his chest, staring at the green orb. "If it wasn't for you guys I would have never had a chance at being a hero."

Momo nodded with a content smile. "That correlates with why I asked you here. Midoriya I'm sure you are interested in this, right?"

Izuku narrowed his eyes at the object in her hand, they widened realizing what it was. "That's a hero crest... o-of course I am!"

"That's good to hear. It just so happens that we need a hero in our party." Momo's smile held determination as she stared at him.

"Wait, Yaoyorozu are you asking me to join your party?" Izuku was staring back at her. 'And I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the passionate shine her onyx orbs radiated.' Gulp. 'She's beautiful.'

"That's right, Midoriya. Will you join me, Jirou and Uraraka?"


	3. Chapter 3

3

Celestial Serenade

* * *

Izuku stared up at the skyscraper still in construction. "This is the place, right?" He checked his phone. It was 11:30 on the dot. It was relatively empty at the construction yard that would eventually become the front entrance.

"You're quite punctual, Midoriya." Her voice was accompanied by the echoed steps of her boot.

He tensed slightly. The way she spoke was always proper but there was this hidden lure undertone in there. Izuku turned his head to the sidewalk she was coming from, as usual, she was accompanied by Jirou. "H-Hello Yaoyorozu, Jirou. So the only one we're waiting on is Uraraka?" He greeted and asked as the two reached him. Yaoyorozu had that elegant smile and Jirou had her casual scowl.

"I'm right here, Deku! I was the first one to come!"

"Huh?" Izuku heard her voice but couldn't see her. A bat popped up in front of him. "Hiiee!" He stumbled back and fell on his ass. "Uraraka is that you?"

The small bat nodded its head and Izuku noticed that airhead smile he was used to. "Yup, I'm using telepathy to communicate with you guys!"

'Even as a bat, she's adorable...'

"Now that we are all here. Let's commence the quest! Slaying the hellhound that made this construction site its nest!" Yaoyorozu declared, pointing at the highest floor of the incomplete skyscraper.

Izuku straightened himself and with the rest of the party, in unison, they all yelled, "Yes Ma'am!"

Izuku recalled the rest of the conversation he had with Momo and the other two as they entered the building.

* * *

 _Yaoyorozu held out her hand to the window. "You see Midoriya, our party has been missing a frontline fighter for quite some time now. We haven't been able to go on any proper quest, for that we are still considered F rank."_

 _Izuku nodded. "And if I become a hero, your party will become complete?"_

 _"Exactly, it will be a well-balanced group, to say the least. Of course, I wouldn't offer you my family's hero crest if you weren't the person I have put all my faith in."_

 _Izuku's eyes widened, "that's a fallen angel's crest..?" He mumbled. The implications were huge. "If I take it that crest that means...-"_

 _Yaoyorozu held the same passionate confidence as earlier. "That is correct, Midoriya. Will you be my hero?"_

 _Izuku gripped his knuckles tight. 'I have to take this chance..!' His lip quivered slightly but his eyes matched her confidence. "Yes! I'll definitely join your party, Yaoyorozu."_

 _A deep anxious breath escaped Yaoyorozu as she relaxed back on the chair. "I was unsure for a moment there... Thank you, Midoriya." She snuck out a cute wink to him._

 _His cheeks steamed up but he tried to play it off. "D-Don't mention it. It was because of you that I awakened the boosted gear inside of me." His blush diminished as a question came to him. "Come to think of it, what jobs do you guys have?"_

 _"I'm glad you asked." Momo put her hand over her chest. "I am a mage." She then moved her hand to Jirou. "Jirou, here, is a rouge given her cat reflexes." Lastly, she swayed her hand to Uraraka. "And Uraraka is our priest."_

 _Izuku almost choked. "Uraraka is a priest? Nani? How is that even possible?"_

 _Uraraka pouted. "Deku, I'm very passionate about the church, you know, even if I am a vampire..."_

 _He instantly felt guilty seeing her dejected expression. "S-Sorry Uraraka! I should have been more sensitive!" Waving his arms in front of himself like a stuttering buffoon. "It's actually pretty amazing that you're both a nurse and a priestess! You're such a good hearted person!"_

 _Uraraka easily cheered back up and huffed up her chest with her arms up too. "Right, right?!" Nodding along with his encouragement._

 _Momo let out a small giggle, covering it with her fingers._

 _Jirou held back a snort of laughter. She only had that parallel thought of, 'Izuku, dummy...'_

* * *

Izuku and the rest of the party had taken a temporary elevator shaft to the latest floor. "They haven't been able to finish construction since the hellhound has created it's nest up here. It's up to us to banish him back to the underworld. It has already been troublesome for most. It refers to itself as Rappa. It is said to be very violent so don't hesitate to commence the attack."

Izuku gulped as they approached the last floor. 'My first ever quest..!'

The steel gates to the shaft creaked open and they all took cautious steps out. The floor they stepped onto was still under construction, so it wasn't completed on one edge, leaving it completely exposed to the weather. There was no roof so the pale night sky illuminated the sight. Steel beams were protruding from the unfinished walls and corners as support. There were piles and gatherings of supplies stacked around with no apparent order. It was a sight of uncompleted work.

They instantly heard clanging above them, the steel beams were being used to move around. They all tensed, hearing a growl from above. It landed in front of them. Izuku and the others all readied themselves. He hesitated. "A human?" Izuku puzzled. The thing they were all staring at wasn't a hellhound.

"Who's the strongest?!" It yelled at the party.

"It's no longer human! It is a creature that only carries the appearance of its former life! Don't hesitate!" Momo ordered. "Everyone prepare yourself!"

Izuku nodded. **Boost!** 'Stick to the plan!' He ran on the outskirts of Rappa's range. 'Jirou should be sneaking in on him ready with a critical strike!' Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a gleam of purple. It was definitely her and her sneak ability! 'With my boosted status, I should be able to dodge enough to give Jirou her opening!' His emerald jewel sparked lightning green as he did a backflip around Rappa's dislocated, missile-launched, right hook. He had a stable landing with a smirk. 'Jirou should be ready!'

"What kind of baka can't hit his enemy! Oh my God, you were trying so hard too!" She burst out laughing.

"Huh?" Izuku's eyes narrowed confused. Rappa also turned to the insulting voice. Deku's jaw fell open. "J-Jirou?! You just gave yourself away!"

The neko was on a horizontal beam above them, holding her sides. Rappa let out an annoyed growl and rocketed his arm straight at her. It was a direct hit! Jirou let out a confused cat-cry falling off, completely defeated in one hit.

'You idiot!' Izuku could only think as the sight unfolded. He nodded his head back. "Yaoyorozu! What do we do?"

"How did my strategy fail? This was our chance to prove that we could take on big challenges. If I fail now what would my family say? How could I let this happen? Am I not fit for leadership?" And she continued to ramble with self-pity, ignoring the current situation at hand.

'She's useless too?! What's happening?!' Izuku cringed. He gritted his teeth. He turned to the bat flapping around them in distress. "Uraraka can't you heal Jirou?"

"My skills are limited in this form and if I switch back I'll be an easy target! Besides, Cure is holy magic that would hurt me, so I can't use it!"

'What kind of priest can't use holy magic?!' He sighed with a laugh of dread. "That's right, she's a vampire..."

"Don't ignore the opponent in front of you!" Rappa roared in anger. "You're all weaklings!" He launched his arm like a flail and decked Izuku in the gut.

Izuku's eyes grew at the sudden impact, his mouth coughed out a gasp of blood. He went flying, crashing into a half-finished wall. He created a small crater, staying embedded in the wall. Izuku tried to straighten his head and get his bearings, but his eyes were heavy, keeping his vision blurry.

He was fading in and out. He coughed out another spew of blood. 'Is it really ending like this..?' He tried to keep his eyes on Rappa. Momo had fallen to her knees in shock. Uraraka was flying around Rappa, doing her best to distract him, but he kept walking towards the petrified Momo. 'Yaoyorozu... I can't... I'm sorry...' And he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _I felt someone petting my hair. I lifted my head from the desk I didn't know I was resting on. It was my desk. I was in school. "Huh, I thought-"_

 _"Midoriya..!" She exasperated. It was Ashido. She was the one who woke me up, playing with my hair. Wait, I remember this._

 _"Ashido, what's wrong?"_

 _"When are you gonna ask me out?"_

 _"Wh-What are you talking about? Ask you out?!" I remembered how red my cheeks got. Ashido was always spunky and fun, flirting with everyone so I didn't want to pay much attention to it but still, she is cute._

 _"I've been dropping hints like crazy! You're not as bad as those perverted friends of yours. Actually, you're kind of cute and I enjoy bullying you!" She smirked, dropping her elbow on my desk and resting her chin on her palm._

 _Mina is always teasing me and my friends so I never noticed how bright that smile of hers was..._

* * *

 _"Deku, Deku!" She shoved my shoulder, excited like always. I turned around. I was in front of my apartment, Uraraka was the one next to me._

 _She bounced up and down. "Hey let's go back to my place! We should play heroes and villains like when you were a kid!"_

 _"U-Uraraka! I-I'm not a kid anymore!" Please notice the man I'm growing in to! I let out my signature sigh of embarrassment. My eyes lingered to her face._

 _Her expression was a little disappointed. "I know that... I just miss playing with you."_

 _Ah, my heart! I can't take seeing a sad Uraraka, the way her lips always have that cute pout. "S-Sorry! O-Of course we can play Uraraka!"_

 _She instantly perked up! "Dress up in your All-Might onesie!" Unknowingly shaming me. I actually do have an adult-sized All-Might onesie..._

* * *

 _"Izuku... dummy..."_

 _I swear I've heard that before... I know that's Jirou's voice, but why does it feel so intimate yet so far away..? I want to hold her, like if I've missed her for so long. Because I do... I miss you, Kyouka. I miss us..._

 _The cord to our story is always plucking away, ne..?_

* * *

 _That raven hair was flowing under the beautiful pale moon. Her porcelain skin was radiating the luminescent cold night. She had a small smile, enticing me to stay..._

 _"Yaoyorozu... I'm sorry, I couldn't be your hero. Why am I so weak?"_

* * *

 _ **"You're giving all that up?"**_

 _Ara?! Who's voice is that? I don't recognize it._

 ** _"I was hoping for a better performance, alas what could I expect from a fragile human being."_**

 _She was getting closer. I was in an empty white space. I felt like I was crucified against a wall, I couldn't move._

 ** _"Yet, you're such a precious sight to see."_**

 _I finally saw her approach me. She was floating towards me, like an elegant mermaid flowing through the water. Her hair was eternally gold, covering her flesh. I should have been embarrassed seeing a naked, beautiful girl come to me but I felt such a calm aura wash over me like I was being purified. She reached me and held out her hands to cup my face, staring deeply into my eyes._

 _ **"My precious Izuku... Don't worry, I won't let this be the end of your fate. Your existence is everything to me..."**_

 _She enveloped me in a loving embrace, wrapping her arms around my head and burying my face against her bosom. She was warm, so warm. I wanted to hold her too but my body couldn't move. I felt safe in her presence. "I couldn't... I couldn't do anything..!" I let out a few tears of frustration. "I finally had a chance at being a hero. It was my chance..." My voiced cracked but I didn't care. She crested my hair and soothed me with her voice._

 ** _"I know... I've seen you cry yourself to sleep on those empty nights were you felt so useless. I've seen you help others with small kind acts that people would never bother to notice. I've seen you live this short and miserable life. I know you're not okay with it, with this. Neither am I, my dear Izuku. I want to see you in all your emotions. I want to see your life unfold. Suffering and joy... I want to see that in you, not the mundane life you were living in. There is so much left to see. I want it all."_**

 _With her soft hand and tender fingers, she lifted my head and we both stared into each other's eyes. "Who... Who are you?" With her gentle thumb, she wiped my slipping tears away._

 _And her lips rose into an everlasting image. The fragrance of her breath smothered me as she exhaled a graceful smile._

 _ **"I'm your god, Izuku Midoriya. I live for you. Only you..."**_

 _ **"Now awaken,**_

 _ **My Hero**_ _ **..."**_


	4. Chapter 4

4

Infinite: A dragon's power

* * *

 **(Boost)**

Her eyes were reflecting the monstrous hellhound approaching her. She was frozen in place. A bat was doing its best to distract the hellhound but the beast continued its walk to the paralyzed mage.

Yaoyorozu was helplessly shaking, on her knees, staring up at the monster that completely defeated Jirou and Midoriya. 'Should I cast a defensive spell? Or a sleep spell to try and get both of them to safety? Oh no, what do I do?' She was never good at thinking on her feet. 'I... I need time to think!'

 **(Boost)**

Thwack!

"Ahaaa!"

Momo's eyes filled with dreaded concern. "U-Uraraka!" She cried reaching out her hand. Rappa had smacked the annoying bat and it crashed into a steel beam before landing on the floor. Her transformation gave out and she turned back into her human form. She coughed but continued to struggle. Her legs were battered from the previous hit.

 **(Boost)**

Uraraka scanned her eyes to Jirou. "She's bleeding bad! If I use life drain, I can give her my vitality to give her a chance..." Uraraka did her best to crawl over to the unconscious Jirou.

Yaoyorozu was still in a state of fear but noticed Uraraka trying to reach Jirou. She did her best to recollect herself as Rappa took a final step towards her, towering over her. Momo gulped and thrusted her arm forward. "Barrier!" Using a protection spell. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping for the best. 'I can't! I knew I couldn't do this!' She had sudden flashes of all her failures accumulating to this moment of despair.

Rappa roared and swung his fist forward, destroying the transparent shield, it broke into tiny shards before vanishing.

Momo was face to face with the hellhound. The more excited it's hungry growl drooled, the more she squirmed in terror. Rappa clenched Momo's throat, bringing her to eye level. It opened its beak, revealing all its harsh teeth. Momo couldn't stare away from the slobbering fangs about to shred into her.

'... No, I don't want to die...' Shutting her liquid eyes shut to create a false comfort before it came.

 **Explosion!**

Her eyes shot open at the sudden impact. She saw his emerald jewel had smashed into the hellhound's face, the next second, it blew Rappa away, freeing her. She fell back down to her knees, mesmerized by the sight in front of her. The terrifying hellhound was replaced with him and he radiated hope. Momo took in the glorious image. His clothes were in tatters and had a hole in the middle of his torso from the previous hit by Rappa. His jewel was glowing every once in a while, signifying another boost. She gasped noticing his hands. His skin had turned into reddish dragon scales up to his forearms. He had a green electric aura swirling and crackling around him. His eyes... she would never forget his eyes. They were a vibrant glowing green and emitting energy. The energy of a dragon. She rose her hand, slightly afraid of the new Izuku. "M-Midoriya... is that you?" She knew it was him but she needed to hear a response from him.

He didn't answer. His eyes were purely focused on the hellhound.

Rappa rubbed his jaw, staring at the hero in front of him. "Hm, I thought I killed you? So you got some fight in you? You wanna go all out, is that it! You wanna fight like a true man!" A fighter's passion was burning up in him. "Let's do this!" He wailed his arms forward like a gatling gun, unleashing a barrage of fists at Izuku.

The lightning around Izuku sparked before he bolted straight at Rappa. He clenched his fist and pulled it back.

"Midoriya, wait!" Momo cried.

Izuku stepped into range and threw his fist straight. "Wraaah!" With a fierce battle cry. It connected with one of Rappa's fist, matching his power.

Rappa smirked. "This is what I'm talking about!" Delighted in finding a strong opponent.

 **Boost!**

His smirk was blown away. Izuku's fist smashed through Rappa's barrage. "NANI?!"

Izuku stepped into his guard. He let out another angry battle cry and delivered an uppercut into his stomach. The force launched Rappa high into the air. He wheezed out a heavy breath of surprise. "This kid's got some raw strength... I fucking love it!" Izuku easily added another boost and lept up to Rappa. The hellhound let out a laugh of battle pleasure. "That's right! Come on, let's beat each other to a pulp!" He rocketed another barrage at the approaching Izuku.

Momo scurried over to Uraraka and helped her up. "Uraraka, are you alright?"

Uraraka was clutching her gut. Her face was an expression of obvious pain, trying to hold it in. She nodded and faced her head to Jirou. "Don't worry about me..." Taking it one breath at a time. "We have to help Jirou..." She coughed. "Yaoyorozu, can I use life drain on you for Jirou's sake?"

"O-Of course! Let's head to Jirou!"

They both nodded as Momo helped Uraraka walk to the still knocked out Jirou. Uraraka lifted her head towards the night sky. "Is that really Deku...?" She had never seen him so... "He looks angry..." and she didn't know how to feel about that. Seeing him grow up, it was strange to see him unleashing such overwhelming power.

Momo had the same perplexed look. "I-It... It has to be him... yet, I felt anxious even after he saved me... I don't know what to make of it."

Uraraka shook her head. "We'll figure it out later... let's focus on Jirou first! Deku is giving us a fighting chance!"

"Y-Yes!" Momo let Uraraka take some of her vitality and transfer it to Jirou. Momo stared at how Uraraka was helping Jirou, then she glanced back up the sky where Izuku was going all out against Rappa. She held her hand over her bosom and shut her fist tight until her knuckles were white. 'I feel so useless...' Only able to keep her eyes on the fight unfolding above her. "I failed all of you..." She whispered an apology that went unheard.

Rappa was raining down blows at Izuku with his massive arms. Izuku dodged, blocked and spun around his swings. A huge fist decked Deku in the chest. He only let out a roar of anger and pushed forward. Izuku kicked away an oncoming arm. Deku grabbed the arm that just punched him and used it to fling himself into Rappa's range, he narrowly dodged another fist aimed for his head, barely twisting away. In the momentum, Izuku kept with the fluid motion, smashing his leg down into Rappa's neck.

 **Boost**

"I love it!" Rappa kept jeering his cheer for the battle. Izukuonly grunted. Rappa shrugged off his leg. He unleashed another relentless onslaught of knuckles up at Izuku. Deku had gained the altitude advantage. Izuku squared his body into a guard, blocking the first swing with his elbow and same shoulder.

 **Boost**

Deku dived into a free fall down at Rappa. He spin-kicked away another fist, but one hit him in the jaw and rocked him. Rappa got aggressive and overthrew his next ballistic swing. Izuku instinctively powered up his electric aura and used it to dodge to the side. He boosted his aura again and transmitted in front of Rappa. "You got faster? Let's see your highest combo!"

Izuku clenched his fist shut, pulling it back like a trigger. Rappa had both his arms back ready to launch another gatling assault. They both fired, colliding with unlimited blows.

 **Boost**

A heavy punch to Rappa's cheekbone. Another haymaker into Izuku's gut followed up with a brutal hook to the face.

 **Boost, boost!**

A superhero knee to Rappa's abdomen. His slingshot fist was deflected and Izuku landed another powerful punch to his face.

 **Boost, boost, boost!**

Rappa tried to regain some control in the fight, but Midoriya hailed down a blitz-blaze of boosted fists.

 **boosT, bOoSt, boost, BoOst, booSt, Boost!**

Rappa was content with this outcome, 'it's the first time I was completely overwhelmed with nothing but raw power!' Managing out a final smirk.

 **BOOST!**

Izuku reared his arm all the way back, his other fist remained forward at Rappa as a guide. His green energy converted into crimson around his jewel and his eyes were emitting a more sporadic energy. He closed his fist with a powerful grip.

* * *

 **EXPLOSION!**

* * *

Izuku's fist shattered the sky as a thunderous boom echoed throughout. The clouds swirled around until they turned into a dark grey. The rain began to fall down like shards of the sky. "He... made it rain?" Momo Yaoyorozu held out her hand. Droplets slipped through her fingers as she attempted to catch them.

Jirou's ear twitched to the thunder sound. She scowled after a drop landed on her forehead. "Rain?" Staring up at the dark night sky. She sat up, yawning. "Why do I feel so refreshed? Weird dude." She shrugged off. She noticed Momo was staring at the rainy sky. Uraraka was on her knees right beside her, still checking on her like a good nurse!

Uraraka almost fell at Jirou's nonchalant care. "That's not it! We risked our lives using life drain to transfer life force into you! Be careful next time!"

Jirou let out an uncaring condescend breath, sitting up with her hand supporting her. "Where is-"

Right on cue, Izuku landed in the center of the building, in front of them. Momo's lip quivered before she took a deep breath and walked towards him. He was breathing heavily. His lightning aura had diminished. The scale plated skin was chipping away. His jewel was a dim green, out of energy. His eyes were shadowed by his hair, empty. Momo rose her hand to her mouth to clasp it. She had reached him yet she didn't know how to take in the sight. "Oh, Midoriya..." He was completely drained. His legs were shaking, barely standing. His torso was bruised and scraped up. He was bleeding down his head. Her eyes widened as he forced to mumble something out.

"I'm sorry... I should have stopped him..."

Momo ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, supporting him up. "Shh, shh..." Combing his hair. "You already did... You already did."

"...Before he made you cry, Yaoyorozu..." He whispered, his lips tickling her neck.

"Wh-What?" Momo did a take-back. She tried to meet his gaze but he was already passed out, leaning on her. She let him rest, still thinking about what he said. "Before I cried?"

She thought of the moment he came to save her. She let out an inaudible gasp. 'I was on the verge of tears as that thing was about to devour me... I was so scared I shut my eyes before any spilled but maybe, some came out and he noticed. Was... was that the reason he was so angry... for me?' She smiled to herself because she knew that was true, he essentially said that. She snuggled against him a little tighter as the rain landed on them.

"Sweet dreams,

My Hero."


	5. Chapter 5

5

Before the smut

* * *

"It's over!" His green orb boosted as he smashed his knuckle into the wraith. It screeched in agony before dispersing. He landed, his red and metal-plated boots gritted on the ground. He sighed out relief.

"I figured your attacks would also do holy damage, maybe also demonic at the same time. A true abnormality. Your ability certainly is that of the mythical dragons, who are said to be able to rival even gods." Yaoyorozu deduced as she approached him.

"I was even able to give the possessed an exorcism! They'll be okay!" Uraraka came running behind Momo.

"I even found some great loot! Weren't you looking for this!" Jirou was crawling on the ceiling and threw the item at Uraraka.

She happily caught it. Until her hands began to burn. "Ah!" Dropping it. "Don't throw crosses at me, Jirou! They'll literally kill me!"

"Sorry, sorry." She chuckled at her prank, dropping next them.

"Here Uraraka, I'll carry it." Deku picked it up, putting it in his satchel.

"Thanks, Deku."

"Now, if that's everything. We should return to the guild hall." Momo pulled out a Return Crystal. It shined bright and they vanished from the catacombs.

They warped back into their school shed. Another completed quest. Deku smiled as they headed out of there, straight for the city's guild hall, conveniently located at U.A. 'I can't believe it's already been a month since I joined this party.' His eyes cringed. 'It's only been a month...'

* * *

 _~After the bloodhound quest~_

 _"So let me get this straight," Yaoyorozu was rubbing her temples with her fingers, trying to stop a throbbing vein. "You got that power up, the same one that saved me, might I add, by fucking a GOD?" She exasperated, almost slamming her fist on the desk._

 _"Hiee! Yes, ma'am!" He was rigid with fear. Ever since he explained the elegant goddess lady he saw right before coming back from the brink, Yaoyorozu had been giving off a dark aura. He scanned to his left, Jirou was snickering with a smug smirk. He checked right, Uraraka had vivid orbs mixed with the pale realization that Deku was no longer a kid, and pink tinted cheeks realizing he was a man. 'Her whole perception of me came crashing down! Oh no, now I'm having mixed feelings, too! She's never going to babysit me again! Ahaaa!_ _'_

 _In Uraraka's head. 'Ahaa! Deku's not a kid anymore! Oh no, I can never babysit him again!'_

 _They made eye contact with a resonating, 'Ahaa!' In their thoughts._

 _"Everything okay with you Uraraka?" Deku tried to ask with a straight face._

 _She nodded with a stiff neck. "Yep, peachy, h-how about you?"_

 _"Yeah, all good."_

 _"Good."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _'AHAAA!'_

 _In Jirou's head. 'They are so going to bang later.'_

 _Then all of their thoughts were cast out by the dark cloud of thoughts in Yaoyorozu's head. 'This whole time, here I was thinking, Midoriya saved me with pure determination, in some way getting stronger because of the desire to save me. I truly thought there was a connection between us after what he said... and now I'm finding out he got that power up from getting his dick wet! It should have been me! He's my hero after all! What kind of holy bitch comes out of nowhere and fucks someone else's hero? Probably the god of sluts.' Her thoughts were interrupted, realizing they were all staring in fear. She cleared her throat and showed them that proper smile. "Yes? Is something wrong?" With her elegant voice._

 _"No!" They all replied in unison._

 _Yaoyorozu tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She let out a playful giggle. "Midoriya, how did this god of yours show up? Are you sure it was a physical relation?" Politely asking him. She tilted her head in an adorable charm but it terrified him._

 _"I-I don't, um."_

 _"Well?" She prodded with soft words. "Please Izuku, I need to know how to summon her, so I can slap-, er, talk to her."_

 _"You were definitely about to say something else!"_

 _"It was just a slip of the tongue." She pretended to hide a blush with a teasing giggle._

 _K.O._

 _Izuku easily gave in to her whims. He got hot and bothered only to shrug his shoulders. "_ _I honestly don't know. I was blacking out during the initial confrontation. Suddenly I was flooded with vivid memories... Some I think never even happened, then I was alone. At first, I heard her voice, then... Then she comforted me. She said it was a ritual to awaken the sleeping power inside me. It didn't feel physical though, more like spiritual." His cheeks heated up, again. "But the release felt real enough."_

 _Jirou burst out laughing her ass off, rolling on the floor. "Fucking spirit sex?! An ethereal climax! Oh god, this is great!"_

 _"Whatever you say, Hello Kitty!" Izuku shot back, shame still etched on his cheeks._

 _Kyouka, Izuku, and Uraraka were back to joking around, but at the desk, Momo's nails dug into the wood. She was staring longingly at Izuku. 'I want a spiritual release.' Squeezing her thighs together, imagining how Izuku would be, especially with the dragon awoken in him. Her lips drooled, dampening her panties._

 _"Oh yeah, Yaoyorozu." Izuku inquired._

 _Yaoyorozu straightened out, embarrassed, believing she was caught with her lewd thoughts. "Y-Yes!" Coming out as a squeal. She cleared her throat. "I mean, yes?" 'Wait, why was I just imagining being ravaged by Midoriya? I was even being protective of him earlier. What's going on, am I infatuated with him? Oh great, when did this happen?' But in the back of her head, she knew it was the moment he defeated Rappa and his tired body fell in her arms. She ignored her mental dilemma, giving Izuku her full attention._

 _"I have been wondering something since we got back from the quest." He was rubbing his hair, a little nervous about asking._

 _She thought it was cute and leaned her bust into the question. "What is it?"_

 _He took a deep breath. "Um, that incident with the slime familiar..."_

 _"Hm, yes, what about it?" She was holding her face up with her hands._

 _"You... You were totally in control of the situation, right?" He made eye contact with her, finishing his sentence. 'She wasn't in charge at all during the fight with the hell hound. She was in panic mode, was she the same back then too?'_

 _All three bodies around him froze in place. It went dead silent. Uraraka and Jirou darted their eyes between Midoriya and Yaoyorozu._

 _"O-Of course I was Midoriya, I s-summoned it after all. Wh-What a silly thing to ask." A sweatdrop was hiding behind her ponytail. 'Crap! Crap! Crap! He can't find out I lost control of the slime and became its hostage!'_

 _Izuku was also hiding a sweatdrop. 'She's obviously lying...' He smiled, going along with it, after encouragement from his peripheral vision by Uraraka and Jirou. "Oh, sorry, it was a pretty dumb question, huh. You're pretty amazing Yaoyorozu. All three of you are."_

* * *

'I regret uttering those words.'

He stared at the three females he was in a party with. They were engaged in a conversation in front of him. His eyes shifted from each of them.

Jirou. 'An obnoxious thief, who's easily distracted.'

Uraraka. 'A vampire priest. She can't use any holy magic, nor has she developed her vampire powers, because she devoted her undead life to helping people... Actually, I can't be mad at that.'

Yaoyorozu. '...' He continued to stare with an empty thought. '...' She was a perfectionist who constantly throws herself into self-pity traps the second something goes wrong. 'The damsel in distress. Every hero needs one right?' His eye twitched at the thought.

"Waiting on you, Dude." "C'mon, Deku!" "Let's have a sit down together, after turning in the quest, what do you say, Midoriya?" They all turned to Deku, inviting him as they reached the guild.

His lips parted at their gesture. They pulled up into a small smile as he caught up. "Yeah." 'They're useless, but they're my party!'

"Midoriya can you turn in the quest? Uraraka, Jirou, can you get us some beverages? I'll get us a table." Momo gently ordered.

"Right away." They all replied.

Izuku got nervous reaching the guild receptionist.

"Hello, Izuku, all of you came back safe, I hope." She smirked seeing him approach. "Or do you have an ouchie for mommy to kiss?" She winked.

"M-Miss M-Midnight! N-No! Please don't kiss my ouchies!" He caught his tongue. "I mean, yes we're back. We got rid of the wraith, and exorcized some people." Handing her the report.

She checked everything then proceed to get the reward ready behind the counter. "How's that hero crest? Want me to adjust anything on it?"

Deku stared at the crest fused within his green orb. "No, I'm fine."

She had the money and recite on a tray and placed it on the counter for him. She reached out and played with the green orb, trying to tickle it with her fingers.

"Remember, if you do want adjustments made... We have to be alone." Seduction laced in the last sentence.

He yanked his hand back. "Hiee! You already told me. I-I should get back to Yaoyorozu and split this, thanks Midnight." Trying to escape.

She gushed as he left. She recalled when he came in with the hero crest. He wanted it imbued with his orb because they were both a sentiment to the new beginning Yaoyorozu gave him and he never wanted to forget that. "Ah! Young love is so beautiful!" She squealed, jittering her body with her hands together.

Izuku found them at one of the long tables with some of their other friends. "Here's everyone's pay." Just as Izuku set the split money in front of Yaoyorozu, Mineta tackled him.

"How dare you! You were never going to tell us, were you?!" He tried to strangle Izuku. Tokoyami grabbed the grape boy, pulling him off Izuku.

"He heard of your, ehm, sexual clarity." Tokoyami informed.

Midoriya glared at Jirou. She was slamming the table with her hand, laughing her ass off. He would deal with her later, now he had to deal with the perverted gremlin. "Chill Mineta, technically I'm still a virgin, physically, I think?" Pondering it himself.

"You think? We need details man." Mineta tried to scold it out of him. Tokoyami wasn't getting involved but he was interested.

"What? I can't give details! It's personal!"

"Don't you dare! How can you start a harem without describing the first lemon scene! How?!"

"Harem? Lemon?" Izuku shook his head ignoring Mineta. "Besides the contents are rated MA, not M. We could get in trouble."

Mineta pulled Izuku down into a squat and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, no one has to find out, just between us friends. You owe us that much."

Izuku gave in, defeated. He glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "Okay, but you guys gotta keep your mouths shut about it. I mean it." The three of them huddled into a corner, in secrecy. He opened his mouth to spill the beans until he felt a threatening aura behind him.

"Yes, Midoriya, I am also quite interested in the details as well." Yaoyorozu was smiling with closed eyes, but the dark aura vibrated stronger around her.

Mineta and Tokoyami hugged each other in fear. "Devil!" They cried.

Izuku jumped in protest. "Y-Yaoyorozu! D-Did something happen with Jirou or Uraraka?" Not as terrified as the other two.

"Hm, actually there was something we needed to discuss." She still had her eyes closed and that devastating aura in her smile.

"Oh, we should probably do that." Izuku walked to her.

"Weren't you-"

"That can wait." Using that as an excuse to escape his friends and Momo's curiosity. She couldn't find a reason to disagree and they walked back to their table.

"Yes, Midoriya as you are aware," she sat beside Jirou and Uraraka. "There is a blood moon tonight. Werewolves are especially potent tonight, a vampire's worst enemy."

Deku nodded, like always.

Yaoyorozu coughed to clear her throat, glanced at Uraraka, then smiled at Izuku. "I am sure, Uraraka will continue to work at the hospital throughout the night, even though she faces great peril." Momo placed her hand over her chest. "My hero, Izuku Midoriya, will you protect Uraraka this night, during the blood moon?"

Izuku and Uraraka stiffened. Neither of them had heard of this beforehand. Uraraka was, obviously determined to help at the hospital regardless of the blood moon, yet for Yaoyorozu to ask Deku to escort her... Uraraka was unsure. They hadn't been alone since she found out about his encounter with a sexual god.

Izuku had the same shock in his eyes. 'Alone! With Uraraka!' He ignored his personal testosterone dilemma. 'Tonight is dangerous... I can't let something so silly affect my attitude towards her.'

He gulped.

"U-Uraraka... Do you trust me to keep you safe, tonight?" 'Ahaa! I'm the one who's going to be babysitting!'

She gulped.

"...Y-Yeah Deku! I-I'm in your care!" 'Deku is going to take care of me! Ahaa!'

They both smiled at each other, respectfully.

'AHAAAAAAAAAA!'


	6. Chapter 6

6

Bloodlust night

* * *

Izuku felt a tap on his shoulder, then a few more. "Wake up Deku, my shift is over." Uraraka was trying to wake him up. They were in the lobby of the hospital. He had stayed there throughout her shift patiently waiting for her, eventually, drowsiness took him to dreamland.

"Mhm..." He tried to nudge her pokes away. "Ugh... Wha... What?" He tried to take in his surroundings, waking. "Uraraka?" Then it started coming back to him. "Are you ready?" He stood up.

She happily nodded. "Yup, we've done the best we can for everyone, tonight." She was in her nurse's uniform with a coat folded in her arms.

"If that's all, then, let's go back to our apartments." He motioned with his thumb to the entrance.

"Yeah!"

The city was in lockdown mode for tonight's blood moon. The only individuals allowed out were guild members and the authorities. They were walking down a main street, but it was empty, their steps were hollow echoes. They didn't have any other form of transportation.

"It sure does look pretty though." Uraraka was hugging her coat as she admired the night sky.

Izuku looked at her before following her eyes up at the moon. It was a crimson crescent, radiating hunger. "Yeah, in a haunting kind of way."

She agreed. She stared forward again, albeit, more so to the ground. "I'm sorry you had to do this for me Deku."

"N-No Uraraka don't apologize! I'm happy to do it. I like spending time with you. You know it's never a bother. But, why couldn't you stay at the hospital until the blood moon was over?"

"Deku, I've been in the sun all day with you and the party, I need blood but the hospital needs it more because of tonight's attacks. If I don't get some blood by sunrise, I'm going to be in real trouble." Saying all that with her sunshine attitude like it was no big deal.

"Eh?! We have to hurry to your place!" He knew she always kept emergency blood there.

She was rubbing the back of her hair in a sheepish apology. She knew he would act like this, worried for her being irresponsible and airheaded. "We probably should, ne?"

They started walking at a brisk pace until Uraraka began to slow down. She said she was tired and that it would be fine if they walked at a slow pace.

"But Uraraka, there is still the threat of werewolves." He reasoned.

She shook her head with a smile, staring at him. "I know you'll keep me safe, Deku!"

His eyes widened. She was really close. He took in her words. His cheeks flushed. "Y-Yeah, er." Trying to scratch his face in an attempt to hide his face.

Blink. Blink. Uraraka kept looking at his actions until she noticed how close they were and how intimate that sounded. Her face steamed up, she instinctively backed away, turning her head away. "Er, I mean we're in a party after all! We take care of each other!"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"It's definitely not because you're a man now, a-and you'll t-take care of me..." She hid her tomato face in her hands, whispering, "in bed."

"Don't make it sound worse than it is!"

The awkward atmosphere between them eventually settled replaced with their usual comfy mood.

Uraraka folded her coat, staring at the sidewalk. She had been thinking about it for a while and decided to speak her mind. Deku always listened. "No matter how hard we try to prevent attacks on nights like these, we can't stop them all, and it really sucks you know because a lot of people end up hurt or worse and it's not even the werewolves fault. They can't control themselves. It's scary to think that for one night your body isn't yours, that no matter how much you don't want to hurt someone, you will..." She finished with a sadness laced in her voice.

Izuku had his lips parted, staring at her, 'and I couldn't help but study her face. Her eyebrows were downcast in fatigue, probably from overworking herself to save lives, and there was this honest depression in her eyes I never imagined someone as cheerful as her could express... Until it dawned on me. Uraraka is a vampire. I thought about her words. Maybe she's hurt someone and no matter how hard she tried to stop herself, she couldn't...'

Izuku turned his head forward. He didn't know what to say but felt he should. "Um, you're right... They're also victims. But that's why we have to do the best we can, even with the burdens forced on us." He stared up at the sky. He thought of his struggles up until he activated the boosted gear and the new burden of protecting his party. "We have to keep pushing forward, or else we'll just stand still and be swept up by time. That's why you try to help so many people, right Uraraka? You keep marching towards a better future." Bringing his eyes back down to her. He noticed she had been staring at him the whole time he was speaking. He instantly regretted his words. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to ramble like that. Y-You know how I am. S-Sometimes I start and can't stop, l-like right now!" He was waving his arms in front of her in apology.

She shook her. "You're right Deku." She stared at her shoes, thoughtfully. "I want to save people." She rose her eyes back to him. "Thanks for hearing my thoughts." She sighed out deflated. "Man, sometimes people see me as an airhead and don't bother with my thoughts."

"You, Uraraka, an airhead?" Feigning shock.

"Oh, shut up jerk!" Playfully shoving him.

Growl.

They froze hearing tonight's predator. It was approaching from an alley across the street.

Uraraka's eyes widened. She could see sprinkles of blood scattered throughout the animal's pelt. The fur had broke through the human's skin.

"No... A werewolves first turn." Her voice was shaking. Izuku instantly put himself in front of her, facing the looming shadow. "I m-made sure everyone made a f-full search of the city, tonight. I-I didn't want to leave the hospital until I made sure, I helped everyone I could..." Dropping to her knees, hopelessly staring at the beast she couldn't save.

Izuku bit back his lips. "It's not your fault Uraraka. Some slip through the cracks. You tried your best." He consoled, staring at the feral eyes of the wolf. It was standing at the opposite sidewalk. Izuku didn't back down from its vicious noises and slobbering. "Nothings gonna happen to us." He activated a boost. His eyes saddened staring at the werewolf before he resolved himself. "And I'll save you too!" He bolted forward just as the lycan bounced at them. Uraraka gasped hearing the confidence in his voice.

Izuku's last step swirled into a spin, jumping off it. He elongated his iron sole boot, smashing it at the tackling werewolf's jaw. It yelped in surprised pain, skidding on the street. Deku drifted into a landing. He stared at his gloves, boots, and armor. He had activated his hero crest during the confrontation. His eyes swelled. "I can't get over how cool I look!" He had compact gloves, the right one had an opening for his orb. He had a shoulder guard over his left side, it was the same color as Yaoyorozu's eyes, two delicate feathers from the fallen angel emerged from the back of the shoulder guard, flowing with the wind. He had iron soles around his red boots and metal shin guards. He also had that iconic metal mask guard and was actually wearing it. "I'm so cool." He rubbed his eyes with his arm, sniffling.

"This isn't the time for that!" Uraraka berated. "Be careful. You do holy and demonic damage, we don't know how that will affect the werewolf. Try not to hurt it!"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah. I'll do my best." He didn't activate another boost because Uraraka had a point. He tried to maintain a power level similar to the animal.

The werewolf got up and barked at Deku. It revealed its fangs, trying to intimidate him. He didn't back down, clutching his gloves shut. The wolf prowled, circling around the two. Izuku followed its steps, making sure he was always between it and Uraraka. It growled in frustration before leaping at them again. Izuku stepped up to the animal. He ducked low, before raising in an uppercut into the animal. It had prepared for the attack, instantly chomping into Deku's arm, stabbing its fangs into his flesh. "Aaaah!" He cried in pain.

"Deku!" Uraraka screeched seeing his arm go into the werewolf's mouth.

He gritted through the pain. Izuku grabbed the back of the wolf's head by his fur. He lifted his leg for leverage, before stomping on it for momentum to slam the beast down. It's grip on his arm let go as Izuku rolled off the downed creature. They were both laying on their backs. Izuku struggled, but stood, clutching his bleeding forearm. Uraraka ran up to him, in worry. "Are you alright?!"

His breathing was rigid, but he forced out a smile. "Y-Yeah Uraraka."

Until they heard it getting back up. It growled at them, signifying it still had fight in it.

"Darn it!" Izuku lifted his head, staring it down. "If I activate a boost, my strength will be within fatal range."

"No, Deku you can't!" Uraraka shook his shoulder, hiding behind him.

"But if I don't activate my boost within the checkpoints I'll reset back to zero." Izuku was bitting his lip, clutching his right fist shut. 'My power fluctuates no matter what. Defense isn't my strong suit... Think Midoriya. What can you do?!'

"I got him." An arm wrapped around the wolf's body, trapping him in place, it barked, trying to bite the flexible arm.

Midoriya and Uraraka gasped at the newcomer. Someone had captured the werewolf with their quirk.

She prowled and pounce-rolled into the scene. "Wild, wild, superkick!" Knocking out the werewolf, playing that Sweet Chin Music.

Deku's eyes widened. Uraraka began to shake his shoulder. They both knew the party in front of them, but for different reasons.

"The Wild, Wild, Pussy-Cats!" Izuku had stars in his eyes, unleashing his fanboy.

"Hey, guys!" Uraraka ran ahead of the shocked Deku.

"Uraraka, you know them?" Izuku followed behind her, seeing them detain the wolf.

After they cleared the sight, the team all greeted Uraraka like family. She introduced them to Deku. They all greeted him and signed his notebook. The last one was Mandalay. She smirked with a raised eyebrow. "So you're the new member Kyouka is always talking about."

"Jirou? You know her?"

She scoffed with a chuckle. "I'm not surprised she doesn't talk about her aunt. After all, she wants to be her own individual."

"Aunt? You're Jirou's aunt?!" He checked her cat ears, they twitched in the same adorable manner that Jirou's would.

Uraraka interrupted their conversation. "Yeah Deku, She is Jirou's legal guardian, along with the rest of her party, they often asked me to babysit Jirou when she was just a kitten." Uraraka tried to squeeze between Mandalay and Deku. She didn't like how close they were.

Izuku didn't notice, but Mandalay did. She rose her lips, amused at the jealous vampire. She placed her hand on Uraraka's shoulder. "You guys should get home. That was the last stray we tracked down. Don't worry tonight's ordeal is over." She leaned close to Uraraka's ear, tightening the grip on her shoulder slightly. "Don't forget to thank him properly for protecting you..." She licked her lips before whispering. "Or a cougar might devour him." She lifted her head back and smiled at Izuku, pretending she never insinuated anything to Uraraka. "It was nice meeting you Midoriya, I do hope to go on a quest with you, I'll have to talk to Kyouka and Momo about borrowing you."

Izuku happily nodded like a dense fool. "That would be amazing! I would love to get pointers from you!"

"Oh... I think I can give you more than that." Winking at him.

His cheeks finally blushed. He was about to open his mouth to reply with a stutter.

Uraraka grabbed his hand, dragging him. "C'mon Deku, like she said, we should get going, we still have to make it before sunrise!" Uraraka rushed out. "Thank you, everyone! Be safe!" Trying to be polite but also get away from Mandalay as soon as possible.

"Yeah! It was nice meeting you all!" Izuku waved.

Mandalay giggled at the pair, before waving back with her paw. "Can't wait to see the dragon in action." She told herself. "I wonder why Kyouka didn't want me to meet him." She mused. Did her niece have a crush?

* * *

"We made it!" Uraraka cheered as they entered her apartment. She told Deku that she could treat his wound at her place. She just went to ingest some blood.

She told him to wait in her room. He knew the place well, but now, it felt different. He glanced around the four walls, taking a seat on her bed. This was definitely strange. 'I'm in Uraraka's room at four in the morning! Ahaaa!'

"I found the first aid kit!" She burst into the room with her usual energy. "Have you been keeping pressure on it?"

Izuku nodded as Uraraka sat beside him. His wound was bandaged by his uniform sleeve, she unwrapped it revealing the blood...

'And she did it again... She did what she always does. She stares at it with this primal hunger, before she forces herself to look away, and recompose.'

"Let's get started." Uraraka pulled out the items to treat him. She grabbed his arm in preparation. He couldn't stare away from her shadowed eyes. He reached out with his other hand, placing it over hers. She gasped, shifting her eyes from his arm to his face." D-Deku?"

"Why do you always do this?" He said with slight hurt.

Her eyes widened. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about?"

"Every time..." He glanced at his wound, before making eye contact with her again. "Every time you see my blood, you look at it as if it's a sin." His eyes shadowed as he finished.

"No! It's not like that Deku!" She didn't realize that was how Deku interpreted her actions. She scooted closer to him. "The thing is... You have the blood of a dragon, it's intoxicating just inhaling it." She stared sadly. "I have to force myself to not... I don't know what a dragon's blood would do to a vampire."

Izuku's body tensed. "Then all those times, when I was bleeding or when you needed blood and I offered..."

Uraraka squeezed his arm. "Yeah..." She nodded.

"Then that means... Even when I was a kid."

He felt her body stiffen before she sighed. "I knew Deku, I did." She turned to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "There was this one day when I was babysitting you... And you cut your hand because of some broken glass. I was... I was..." She was struggling, her eyes had a tear jerk, before she buried herself in his chest, forcing his body to face hers. "I was so close to hurting you!"

Izuku had vivid orbs staring at the window. 'I remember that day... This whole time I thought she was mad because I broke one of her picture frames... But actually, she was... She was restraining herself...' He began to choke up. He should have known Uraraka had an earnest reason for her actions. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. "Uraraka... You're so caring."

She kept sniffling in his chest. "I... I then told you're mother about it... A-And she confided in me. She promised me to k-keep it secret, I didn't want to put you in any danger Deku!" She lifted her face off his shirt, staring at his eyes with her liquid ones. "You have to believe that."

Izuku's hand naturally found its way to her cheek, rubbing away a tear with his thumb. "I do Uraraka, I do..." He softly whispered. "You're always taking care of as much people as you can."

"De... ku..?" Exhaling it out sensually. She was entranced for some reason. Was it the aroma of the blood or from Deku being Deku..?

"So, um, can I?" Lingering his lips closer to hers.

"Can you what...?" Staring at his warm-blooded lips.

"Take... care... of you?"

Both of their eyes were shadowed with parted lips. She absently gulped, he tilted his head. The rising sunlight dew was breaking over the horizon, gleaming into the window.

Their lips brushed, they pulled away, his hand held her cheek, guiding her lips back. She laid her hand over his damp shirt, clutching the fabric. His other arm lapped over her lower back. Their mouths moved up and down. He began to push her back and down onto the bed. She held onto him for support.

"But your wound?" Sighing out a pointless question.

"I'll be fine..." Leaving damp smooches on her neck.

"Nh..." She couldn't find a reason to disagree, nibbling on his ear. She let out a weak breath into his ear canal, feeling him grind against her.

He groaned at the sensation, holding her with rough desire. His arm traveled to her uniform. He ripped it open, causing a gasp of excitement from her, also revealing her pink brazier.

"D-Don't look!" She covered her eyes with her forearm, embarrassed. It was quiet, she peeked under her arm at him. Her pink cheeks turned red. He was taking off his shirt too, showing off his abs, toned chest and shoulders. He leaned back down to her. He chuckled lightly at her shyness, pulling her arm away from her face, he slid his fingers up her arm, clasping it with her cold fingers.

Before Uraraka could protest, he captured her lips again. He felt her tighten her grip on his hand. He took that as an invitation, tilting her head, deepening the kiss, pushing her head back into the pillow. Her thighs meshed around his waist, his hand roamed over her pantyhose, trailing up her slender leg, he stopped at her hip, clasping the elastic band. He began to pull them down, taking her panties too, he raised her legs and slowly slid them off. She giggled trying to hide her blushing facing face. He finally yanked the fabric off her toes, tossing them aside on the floor. Her foot rubbed up and down his chest. She was bitting her fingernail shyly, her head was to the side, but she kept glancing at him. He made eye contact with her and simply smiled, reaffirming her trust. He pulled down his pants, and her eyes widened as it flung up from his boxers. That was going in her?

Izuku leaned back down to her, nuzzling her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, nodding. He whispered sweet nothings as her legs locked around his waist. He kissed her jaw, as the tip rubbed against her. He grunted at the feeling of her wet entrance. She shivered feeling his warmth for the first time.

"...Fuck..." It came out breathless.

He groaned at her hot voice. He slowly pushed in, feeling her legs squeeze against him. He let out a rigid breath, entering all of himself in her, her arms had wrapped around his neck, burying his head in the crook of her neck. She began to pant as he slowly moved.

"D... Deku."

"Uraraka..."

He rose his head, they shared luminescent eye contact at their act of lust. Their breaths were in rhythm with their movement, swirling into the intoxicating night air.

He lifted himself. She was bitting her lower lip, trying to silence herself, but he drove himself as deep as he could and forced out a cry. She gasped out in between her heavy breathing, moans, and screams. He held her tender thighs with his strong hands, he was on his knees, ramming his throbbing member into her. She could only lie on her back, lost in bliss. Her bosom was arched, sloshing with each pump. Her face was to the side, hiding in the pillow but it was a weak attempt, her heat was spread across her cheeks. Her eyes rolled back. She reached for his face, grazing his jaw. She found a grip and forced him down for a kiss. She already missed his bruised and abused lips.

They were both reaching their limit.

"Deku!.. Deku!" Panting in heat. She ran her hands up his neck, clutching locks of his hair and down his back, stabbing her sharp nails into his flesh.

"Uraraka..! Fuck." He had his arm curled under her head, cuddling her with sloppy kisses, and heavy breathing. His other hand was holding her hip as he pumped harder. He felt her warm tightness clench him.

Their foreheads were pressed together, breaths resonating with their sweat and passion, eye contact as they both reached climax. One final thrust. She cried in ecstasy, clinging to him. He pumped a few more times, pulsing inside of her.

Izuku rested his tired body on top of her. She played with his hair, whispering love into his ear, as he began to sleep. She was a vampire and didn't sleep, but she happily snuggled against his body. She stared at his sleeping figure, thinking of his question. She smiled and kissed his nose.

"Yes... So please take care of me, My Hero."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first lady to enter Deku's harem. The cheerful vampire priest Uraraka! Obviously, the main three are her, jirou and Momo, but I'm slowly introducing the rest, like Midnight and Mandalay, the milfs. I am going to add her to the poll, so go vote on my page for your favorite! Please leave a review! And until my next story update!**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

7

The start of a new adventure

* * *

Izuku and party were in the guild hall, standing in front of the quest board.

"Deku, Deku!" Uraraka ran up to him with one of the quests.

"I'm Deku." He skimmed it quickly. "An exorcism in the never-ending day dessert... We should look at some more." He sweatdropped. 'You'll die, Uraraka!'

Jirou ran up to him with another quest. He skimmed it again. "A dungeon no one has made it out of alive from... Supposed legendary treasure. Maybe." 'This is obviously a death sentence!' Izuku coughed, clearing his throat. "Kyouka, I think we should skip-"

"Kyouka..?" Glaring with shadowed eyes.

'Ahaa! Now, I've done it!'

"Tch." Crossing her arms, the paper swayed along. "I-Izuku... Dummy..." Facing away. They both tried to pretend it wasn't awkward. Her ears did their best to not look downcast.

"Hm, there doesn't seem to be any quest fit for our skills." Yaoyorozu had her index finger on her lips.

'That's just your way of saying you're scared!' Izuku sagged his shoulders. He rubbed his forehead. 'But we did knock out all the rookie quest...' He straightened out. He dropped his fist on his palm in epiphany. 'We'll just wait for the next batch of easy quests.' He couldn't tell them that though. They were all prideful, 'for some reason...'

He put on his best charismatic smile. "Hey guys, let's wait for some better quest, these aren't good enough for us."

They thought about it for a while. Izuku's fake charismatic smile was faltering. 'Oh no, they're not falling for it...'

"Yes, that does sound more beneficial for us." Yaoyorozu agreed, causing the other two join in unanimous decision. "Now that, that's decided, let's find a table and relax for today."

They all agreed, sitting at one of the long tables. The usual crew was there. Ashido, Tooru, Mineta... Wait, Tokoyami wasn't here.

"Hey Mineta, where's Tokoyami?"

"Tch, tch," Mineta shook his index finger. He smugly opened his mouth to answer Midoriya.

She shoved him aside in the process of greeting them. "Deku, Uraraka, Momo, and my precious Kyouka!" Mandalay exuded.

"Hiee! H-Hello again, M-Mandalay, ma'am."

"Eh, you're suddenly so involved with us, huh?" Uraraka scratched the back of her hair.

Yaoyorozu gathered the information. Izuku was flustered, Uraraka was agitated, and worst of all Jirou was silent with shadowed eyes. She cleared the air with her throat, taking a cough. "Excuse me, Mandalay, but... Um, why are you here?"

"Eh, why are they acting so casual in front of the Wild, Wild, Pussy-Cats?!" Ashido, Tooru, and Mineta all exasperated. Ashido and Tooru were clinging to each other in shock. Mineta tried to join in by hugging their bottoms, given his height... A swift double uppercut, sending him flying!

Momo and company hid the sweatdrop of embarrassment that came along with the gig. She tried to calm the situation. "As I asked, what brings you here, anyway?"

Mandalay smirked. "I was looking for you guys!"

"Really?" Momo had that calculating smile, searching for her true ambition.

Mandalay nodded. "As I'm sure you heard, the games are starting soon! Our team, along with others have been asked to protect The River of Holy Water. That being said," Mandalay reached into her breast pocket, "You've been asked as well, Yaoyorozu." She pulled out the envelope, placed it on the table and slid it to her. "I was quite surprised."

"N-N-Nani?!" Yaoyorozu tried to hid her clattering teeth. A job of that scale was too advanced for them. She opened the envelope, pulling out the quest. Her lips parted with a surprised gasp. "It's a quest from my uncle..! Everyone prepare!" She jolted up, clasping her fist shut in the air. "We accept!"

Deku fell to the side. 'What a complete shift in confidence!'

Mandalay bounced on her boots lifting one leg and playfully scratching out with her paw. "That's great! We can all go together tomorrow on the airship!"

Mina had a curious pout. "Um, but what is The River of Holy Water? I'm not familiar with Christian practice."

Deku went into nerd mode, darting at Mina, invading her personal space. "Ashido!"

"Eh?! Yes, Midoriya?" Mina tried to ignore how bright his eyes were. 'He's an adorable night light!' She pictured cuddling with him, keeping her snug. She kept that dreamy face until he interrupted.

"The River of Holy Water is the source of all holy water. It is under constant supervision." Midoriya began to elaborate with his signature analytical mumblings. "But it is also a staple of the Olympics! Each gold medalist is given a goblet of it as a reward. It's said that mortals who drink it are guaranteed a spot in heaven, although they do not have to drink it if their belief differs from Christianity, then again, people have been known to consume it, despite their religion." He beamed with knowledge. Uraraka was right behind him, nodding along with a matching smile.

Yaoyorozu stepped in. "You could say, it's God's blessing on this wonderful world."

Deku cringed, turning his head to her. "Did you just?"

Momo giggled out a wink. "Shh."

Mandalay stomped her boot on the table, raising her mug. "Tomorrow, we begin the quest but today we celebrate!"

"CHEERS!"

Laughter and joy began to fill the guild hall.

The doors boomed open. It was suddenly ghost quiet. Everyone stared at the person who casually strolled in with a dark aura. His boots echoed as he walked, the floorboards creaked in fear. He approached the receptionist desk.

Midnight had a smile asking him about the quest. They exchanged the transaction as they had the many times they before.

Mandalay rose an eyebrow. "Who's that?" She wasn't a regular at this guild, so only knew Kyouka's party and a few high ranking members. "Eh?!" She gawked, seeing Midoriya casually stroll up to the knight in pitch black armor.

Momo had an awkward smile, holding her chin with her thumb and index finger. "Ah, yes you see that's-"

"Hey, Tokoyami! We were invited to Heaven's Fall Island! You coming with us right?!" Deku slapped his back playfully.

"Is that right?" Taking off his bird shaped helmet. "I suppose so. The light might be a good change for Dark Shadow and I."

"Really?" Izuku pondered. "What kind of quest were you doing anyways? You always go alone."

Momo was explaining Tokoyami to Mandalay as everyone in the guild hall whispered rumors about him.

"Hm, I've been trying to control Dark Shadow in the canals of darkness. So I perused quest calling for that..." Tokoyami recalled the quest he just completed.

* * *

 _Heavy metal music was blaring in the background. Blood splattered on the wall. A goblin slumped against it, holding the open wound, bleeding to death. Another goblin lept at him for revenge. The edge of his buckler shield bashed into its skull, cracking it open in a blood-curdling cry. A small group of them tried to gang up on him from behind. Dark Shadow emerged with a rage. He slashed through them with his talons, raining blood over him._

 _Tokoyami straightened out, after pulling his shield from the goblins head. "One left." Staring down the approaching hobgoblin. It was twice his size wielding a battering club. The dirt kicked up as he bolted at it. Dark Shadow charged ahead, the hobgoblin swung, and they collided. It gave Tokoyami the opening he needed. He weaved in between them, getting inside the hobgoblin's guard. He thrusted into its gut with a lunging stab._

 _It cried in pain. Dark Shadow got the advantage, overpowering it, tackling it into the cave wall, finishing it off._

 _Under his helmet. Tokoyami's eye blazed like Dark Shadow. "I am Goblin-, I mean, Shadow Slayer...!"_

* * *

"That's about it." Tokoyami explained to Deku.

"Hardcore." Was his only capable reply.

At the same time, Yaoyorozu was finishing explaining to Mandalay. "You see he is the highest ranking solo adventurer in our guild. He's a pretty decent guy, but he usually goes on the darkest, most disturbing quest and earned the nickname Shadow Slayer..."

Captivated by all she just found out about Tokoyami and the fact that Deku was casually talking to him.

"Oi, get away from Mandalay, you hentai shadow!" Mina yelled at the lurking shadow. He was hiding under the table trying to get a peek at them.

"Eh, you too Mineta!" Tooru scolded, seeing him. "You didn't learn from last time!?"

"Tokoyami! Get your hentai shadow under control! Perverts!" Mina and Tooru lashed out at the trio, involving Mineta, Tokoyami, and no matter how innocent, Midoriya.

"Curse you, Dark Shadow." Tokoyami fell to his knees in shame. "I apologize for his actions."

"It's no big deal." Mandalay waved off with pity.

"I feel bad for him..." Deku mumbled like always.

And they enjoyed their peaceful day before they began their new adventure.


End file.
